So I Forgot Them Too
by sweet-exile
Summary: sequel to ‘The Gods Forgot They Made Me’ warnings slash, more character death and violence.


So I Forgot Them Too  
  
Rating: R slash, more character death and violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and for their sake it's just as well.  
  
Notes: sequel to 'The Gods Forgot They Made Me' please read first. Thanks to Imzadi who suggested I include Lindsey, so just for her a snippet of Lindsey, although you're not going to like what I do to him.  
  
Warning: sorry guys doesn't get any cheerier.  
  
Angel was dreaming, horrid visions of Wesley and Darla in Holland Manners' wine cellar. He was there but unable to stop them as they ripped the throats out of the gathered lawyers, feasting and laughing, pausing only to lick the blood of each other with searching tongues and rough deep kisses. Angel howled and fought against the unseen barrier blocking his path to Wesley, his Wesley that Darla had now draped herself over, winding her legs round his waist knocking him to the floor.  
  
He woke from the nightmare, in a panic he looked for Wesley who had fallen asleep next to him but he was gone. //No, no, no// remembering the dream, the possessiveness swelled up again as he shot out the suite, about to go out, but a small ray of hope intruded into his rage perhaps he should phone The Host just in case Wesley had gone there again. //God please let him be there// A quick call confirmed his worst fears Wesley wasn't at Caritas and The Host hadn't heard anything.  
  
Angel threw on his coat and was out the door with The Host's words ringing again in his ears 'you can't save him from himself'.  
  
The Host was worried he didn't know where Wesley had gone and was afraid of what might happen when Angel caught up with him. He had just one hope left, he had to get to Wesley before Angel and pray that Angel would forgive him. But he was no warrior and it would take all the courage he had. Raking through a drawer he found what he was looking for, setting the stake on the bar he stood staring at it, as if it were a snake that would bite if he went near it. But time was wasting and gulping down the last of his Sea Breeze The Host grabbed the stake and headed out to face the unwelcome task of killing one friend and betraying another.  
  
| |  
  
Wesley was alone wandering the streets of L.A. He refused to look up from the pavement, didn't look at the passing humans. Knew if he did that would be it, the temptation would be too much, he would never be able to go back to Angel and he wanted to, to run back to the hotel crawl into his bed and stay in those comforting arms forever. The desire to please Angel overpowered the cravings for fresh blood, just, Wesley could be happy with that he had passed his own test and now could return to him.  
  
Wes didn't notice the car pulling up beside him nor Lindsey when he got out.  
  
"Wesley, it's time for you to return to your sire. Darla's waiting for you, we don't want to force you but if we have to. I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"No, no, no. I'm staying with Angel." Wesley took off running knocking people to the ground as he went.  
  
Lindsey stared after him pleased; he'd hoped that Wesley would take the hard way. "Well what are you waiting for? Go and get him." Leaned against the car as the vampire heavies followed Wesley's trail and waited.  
  
| |  
  
The drumming was as loud as it had ever been, he had no desire to drown it out, he needed it if he was going to find Wesley. Angel spotted a familiar figure leaning against a car: Lindsey, the violence in him raged and before he knew what he was doing Angel had Lindsey pinned down on the bonnet and was not making any attempt to quell the demon, his human face slipped away leaving only pure fury.  
  
"Where is he? If you've hurt him I'll kill you."  
  
Lindsey waved frantically indicating he couldn't breathe and therefore couldn't answer. Angel reluctantly loosened his grip round Lindsey's throat. Waited as the man took deep gulps, "Well? I'm running out of patience Lindsey."  
  
As the colour returned to Lindsey's face so did his confidence and was almost cocky in replying. "He went that way and if you hurry you can watch him as gives himself to Darla."  
  
Flashes of the dream came back to taunt him, "not going to happen," he growled more to himself than Lindsey. Throwing the lawyer onto the side of the road he sped off in the direction Lindsey had pointed.  
  
Lindsey picked himself up annoyed that Angel had got that close again, he had cost Lindsey too much already, he hoped that Angel would meet up with the gang now chasing Wesley. As joint head of Special Projects he was aware of The Senior Partners' agenda for Angel but if the plan were to fail and Angel ended up a pile of dust, Lindsey would happily take that as a good result.  
  
Such thoughts were soon forgotten when an unknown hand clamped onto his shoulder, Lindsey froze as lips caressed his ear. "Hello Lindsey, we're finally alone." The voice at his ear was warm and sticky: sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
"You, b b but I thought." he started to stammer; this was not part of the plan.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," the hand slipped round to hold him by the throat. "The ruse was necessary to get you alone. While Angel chases his tail we'll have some quality time, you'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
"What happened? I expected you to come back bound and gagged."  
  
"As much as that appeals, I have other plans for us."  
  
Lindsey gasped as he was spun round and pushed against the wall, he hadn't thought that the English man would be so threatening but there he was holding Lindsey to the wall looming, his face practically touching his own.  
  
Lindsey swallowed quickly trying to reclaim his control and rein in the situation. "What would Angel say, what would he think?"  
  
Wesley laughed, "you really think he'd care about you: a lawyer at the evil firm that has tried to destroy him at every turn, someone he has already maimed and hurt himself?"  
  
"My associates will be back soon."  
  
"I'm afraid not, you won't be seeing them at the Christmas party anytime ever."  
  
"You killed them?"  
  
"Bright boy, you catch on fast, a quality like that will help you live longer. Or not, shall we flip for it?"  
  
Lindsey felt the situation slipping from his grasp, he was in real danger now but he was a lawyer talking himself out of tricky spots was what he was trained for. //Deep breaths Lindsey, you can talk him round.//  
  
"Wesley I realise that we got off to a bad start but we at Wolfram and Hart have much to offer you."  
  
"Alright lets hear the sales pitch, give it your all Lindsey could be the last, don't wimp out on me now."  
  
"We have plenty of contacts that could make you stay in L.A. much easier and an extensive library if you still want to research, a mind like yours should not be wasted, I'm sure we could be mutually beneficial to each other."  
  
All throughout his spiel Wesley was drumming his nails on the wall behind Lindsey's head.  
  
"Doesn't sound like much fun." The rhythmic thudding behind Lindsey seemed much nearer and Wesley was far too close for Lindsey's liking.  
  
"If it's fun you're after I'm sure we could arrange a front row seat at the apocalypse."  
  
"That's a bit far in the future, I'm more of an instant gratification kind of fella, know what I mean? What about the here and now? What are you offering for that?"  
  
Lindsey didn't like Wesley's tone or the way his tongue flickered out just enough to lick his lips. Did much care for the palpations of his heart, that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach or the fact that sweat was pouring of him in buckets now. He'd known fear before but not like this he was going to die and it terrified him. This wasn't like Holland's wine cellar where he had welcomed Darla's touch: this wasn't Darla. Wesley was different more animalistic, those cold, dark eyes that saw right through him, it was those eyes that terrified him the most.  
  
"Come on Lindsey, where's that arrogant lawyer we all know and loathe, you and yours have been the bane of our lives for almost 2 years, what happened to you? Did you lose your stones; are they in Lilah's handbag? Well one of us isn't getter any older and time's a wasting, coin's been flipped and you lost.  
  
Lindsey didn't even see Wesley move but felt the fangs piercing his skin, his mouth fell open in a silent O and then black, the life that had been Lindsey MacDonald faded to nothing.  
  
| |  
  
The Host hurried along, his contacts had warned him about Lindsey and his band of heavies planning to pick up Wesley, he was sure Angel would go mad get himself killed or worse.  
  
He wasn't prepared for the scene in front of him; he turned the corner just in time to see Wesley drop Lindsey's corpse still in full game face. He stopped felt like he'd hit a brick wall, his mission had got a lot more serious, he wasn't ready to tackle a freshly fed vampire, hell he wasn't ready to tackle any form of vampire but couldn't back out now. Hoped Wes hadn't seen him as he crept up behind him stake at the ready.  
  
But in the end it wasn't Wes he had to worry about it was Angel's iron grip that caught him by the wrist forcing him to drop the stake. Wesley turned round at the sound of it clattering on the street.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Angel snarled at him.  
  
"Your job, what you refused to do. It's for your own good."  
  
"Don't you dare touch him. I told you about the penalties if I found someone threatening him. I just didn't think it would be you." Angel strengthened his grip on The Host's wrist and Wesley was sure he'd heard the shattering of bones.  
  
"I had to do what you couldn't, he can't fight his true nature, you've seen that now." The Host pleaded pointing at Lindsey's lifeless form.  
  
Angel looked, "It's hardly a great loss to the human race." He sneered, "Wolfram and Hart will have a dozen more young, fresh graduates by morning, dying to sign away their life."  
  
"You don't mean that, you can't believe what you're saying."  
  
"I've finally come to realise that if Wolfram and Hart are to fall then a few deaths are enviable. They're not holding back and neither should I. I'm done."  
  
Wesley tugged at Angel's arm, "Angel he's not going to listen, leave him lets go home."  
  
Angel nodded and they left.  
  
| |  
  
Back at the Hyperion the relief at finding Wesley intact had worn off and Angel was angry, he hated when his orders were not followed especially when it was a disobedient childe.  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Wesley, what did you think you were doing sneaking off like that against my express wishes. I only stopped The Host from killing you so I could punish you myself."  
  
Wesley looked at the floor "I know."  
  
He didn't see the blow coming that sent him flying across the floor but he felt the blood pouring from his nose. Tentatively he explored the spot looking at his hand smeared with his blood, licked one of the fingers and could still faintly taste Lindsey.  
  
Angel hauled him back onto his feet.  
  
"Stop that, come here, you belong to me." Angel cleaned the blood from Wesley's face. "That means all privileges are mine."  
  
Human blood it had been too long, he smelt Lindsey all over Wes, Angel couldn't help it, slipped into his game face, sunk his fangs into Wesley neck and Wesley just held him there stroking his hair; soft moans escaping from his lips.  
  
//What I am doing?// Angel horrified at his own weakness, staggered back letting Wesley go, "Wes what have I done?"  
  
"Nothing I didn't want. The Host was right can't fight your true nature and you've been fighting too long." Wes sat down, Angel had taken a lot; it was hard to stand without feeling slight dizziness.  
  
Angel saw this and knelt between Wesley's legs. "Wes I shouldn't have hurt you but I was just so angry and the blood smelt so good, I'm sorry, here." He slashed his own wrist and offered it to Wesley, who looked gratefully at him before closing his mouth over the wound drinking deeply, just enough to curb the hunger. He rested his hand on Angel's face caressing the soft skin, "thank you, I feel better, come upstairs, time to stop fighting,"  
  
Wesley pulled him onto the bed, striping him, placing gentle kisses on Angel's skin. When finished he stood up letting Angel watch him peal off layers of clothing keeping eyes locked. "You're beautiful," Angel breathed, quickly looking away.  
  
"Don't turn from me Angel, not now what's wrong?"  
  
Still he couldn't face Wesley, "this isn't right you know what happens if just once and you know the consequences."  
  
Wesley crawled across the bed to sit in Angel's lap, he took Angel's head in both hands made him look and Angel could see the lust in his eyes and little by little Angel gave in. Just one small taste wouldn't hurt; the demon was gleeful at the prospect of having Wesley. 'Want him, take him, yours, family, belongs.' The thundering in his head increased in volume blocking out rational thoughts. A small taste, kissed the healing wound at Wesley's jugular.  
  
"It'll be alright just let go, please Angel let it go," Wes moaned into his ear.  
  
And he did, poured all his hurt, angry, pain and rage into Wesley. Channelling it with each thrust, let go of the guilt, regret and grief. The demon in him laughed, rejoicing.  
  
Angel let go of everything in the moments before he came. He finally knew peace, stretching down he stroked Wesley's face and after he dozed undisturbed by the nightmares, curled in Wesley's arms.  
  
| |  
  
The pain erupting form his chest made him sit bolt upright. "Wesley." Tried to get up but he stumbled on to the floor, crouched over as his soul flew from him slipping from his grasp.  
  
A slow laugh emanated from him now as Angelus realised he was free at last. Looking up at the bed, Wesley was staring back; eyes wide and curious, Angelus felt the surge of possession, his Wesley and only his.  
  
"You said once we were brothers in arms, you were absolutely right and now we two are going to raise a merry hell."  
  
"Angelus?"  
  
"In the flesh Wes old boy, Angel has left the building and now the fun can really start."  
  
The flicker of a smile on Wes' face widened into a deeper grin as the implications of this new twist set in. "Let's go out I'm starving."  
  
"Capital idea old bean, get dressed up and hit the town. Someone mentioned once your desire to burn L.A. to the ground, certainly sounds like a plan. You still up for that?"  
  
"Lead the way," Wesley stood up to search the room for his clothes and dressed, after kissing Angelus roughly, he asked "ready?"  
  
"Really Wes, you look terrible." Angelus curled up his nose in distain. "Right that's it, first stop clothes store, we need to find you something to wear. You must to dress the part, as a member of such a grand blood line we wouldn't want people thinking you're the poor relation."  
  
"And after?"  
  
"Oh I think a bit of the old ultra-violence is in order and then onwards and upwards. Time to renew old acquaintances in Sunnydale via a certain State Pen perhaps?" Angelus raised an eyebrow suggestively, "I believe there's a certain young girl who deserves some real payback."  
  
"You're the boss, lets go."  
  
| |  
  
A blacked out car followed unseen, behind the vampires as they curved a bloody trail through Los Angeles, inside three women toasted the success of their plan.  
  
"That worked very well, don't you think?" Lilah asked Darla. Lilah was delighted to be sole in charge of special projects, thanks to Lindsey taking one for the team. This had to get the attention of the senior partners; she was headed for great things.  
  
"Mmmm I do. My dear boy, so good to have him back" 


End file.
